Taiyou to Himawari
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: My summer began meeting you. Even if it was for a short time, we were in love like the season never ended. Cam x Lillian


**Author's Note: **Hello, hello everyone! I wanted to do a short Lillian and Cam story for a long time now. I haven't played Tales of Two Towns in a while, so it might be a bit off when it comes to characters and their personalities... Now, I do reference Hanakotoba (Japanese Flower Language), so it's a lot different than what is known in other countries.

**Disclaimer: **I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Taiyou to Himawari by Flower.

* * *

**Taiyou to Himawari** – The Sun and Sun Flower  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

The first day of summer.

"_I really thought he shrunk and grew his hair long!"_

The town of Bluebell had people fanning themselves, trying to get used to the sudden rise in temperature compared to the relaxed spring weather. Some were happy by the heat, others were hiding out in the shade, constantly taking sips of their iced drinks, trying to keep cool. Unfortunately, there were others who _had_ to work outside to make a living, and this one in particular tried to make himself seem busy to ignore the heat.

"_Are you two twins?_" "_Not at all, he's older by two years._"

Green eyes gazed into the windows of the cafe with curiosity. There stood the male clad in a gray button up and a purple vest, wearing a purple checkered newsboy cap. He was wondering what the fuss was about going inside of his 'home', knowing that the landlord and his daughter don't really cause a commotion this big unless there's a new person in town.

"_So, do you know if your brother likes anyone~?_"

Three people were inside the cafe chatting while drinking some iced tea. He could recognize the two in there, the blond burly male with makeup and the blond with her hair pinned up into a neat bun. The third caught his eye, having long brown hair with a patterned bandanna over it...She looked like a female version of the well-known farmer who had lived on the upper parts of town, Phillip.

"Oh! Cam's looking right in here! Cam, sweetie, why don't you come in here and introduce yourself?" the blond man hollered, before looking over at the new girl. "He's the florist here,"

'_Shoot.' _

The florist cursed at himself for peeking in and eavesdropping into their conversation. He _hated_ strangers. Although Cam got along great with the man and his daughter, it was a bit annoying to get dragged into doing introductions, without ending up being tedious. Reluctantly leaving his stand, Cam wandered into the cafe, where he was greeted by the cool air coming from the fan.

"I'll make this quick, Howard," Cam sighed.

Howard pouted towards the florist, before his daughter, Laney, nudged Cam, giving him a dark look on her face.

"_Try to be nice to her. She just got here this morning_," the waitress warned.

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows as he inspected the girl before him. She gave him a tiny, hesitant smile. She wasn't as happy to do this as much as he was. Apparently from the constant pressure by the father-daughter pair, they made this meeting quite awkward.

"I-I'm Lillian," the new girl stuttered.

"Cam," he replied curtly. "Nice to meet you," he nodded.

"Lilian is taking over her brother's farm for the summer!" Howard said cheerfully. "Why don't you two try to get to know each other?"

A brief silence passed between them. What else could they say to each other, other than saying their names? Looking at the brunette before him, Cam was wondering if she had anything to say.

'_Alright,' _he thought. '_3\. 2. 1...'_

"Do-""What-"

Letting out a huge sigh, Cam scratch the back of his head. Yup, he wasn't too good with this after all. "Sorry...I _really _need to get back to work," he muttered.

'_Good excuse,_' the florist remarked sarcastically in his head, knowing that it was a slow day, and he barely got any customers.

When he was walking out the door, he caught a glimpse of Lillian's face as she resumed her little chat with Laney as Howard got back to work. She had a nice smile, something he _wished_ she showed him if he was a tad bit friendli- _No_. She was only going to be here for the summer. One season, and she was gone. As if she was going to interact with him that much during this short time.

* * *

"Dahlias...should be placed here,"

Eyeing the placement of the flowers, Cam stood there, ignoring the heat. The afternoon was slowly ticking away, as it was barely reaching three o'clock. People were out and about at this time, socializing, while he kept working for just a bit longer. The days were longer, and he knew the sun wasn't going down anytime soon. Cam was taking advantage of that.

"Excuse me?"

Looking up from his flowers, Cam noticed the girl from earlier look at him with a tiny smile on her face. He nodded to her, curious about her business here.

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

She was nervous. Was she..._not_ a people person?

"My brother told me about you..."

That sounded a tad bit..._off_. Cam rose an eyebrow at that statement, watching Lillian's eyes widen in shock moments after she had said that. She quickly shook her head, her face turning hot. He had to crack a smile at that face, it did look cute on her.

"I-I'm not some weirdo! T-Trust me!" she stuttered. "I-I know you're working, s-so..."

In her hands were a large bouquet of freshly cut sunflowers. There were nothing special wrapped around them, it was simply a bunch of them bundled together. The florist was about to speak up to reject her little gift, only to see her hands shaking nervously behind the bunch. The florist had to wonder where on earth did she get these, especially since the season began.

"No th-"

"Wow! Those look so pretty, Lillian!" Laney spoke up, from behind Cam's back.

The male glanced back and gave the blond a dark look, as she casually nudged him to take it from her. The reluctant Cam took the flowers, as Lillian sighed in relief. He saw a bright smile forming on her face.

"Thank you!" Lillian replied. "My brother said you liked flowers, and I chose to give these to you!" she said cheerfully.

Cam nodded at her, as he watched her wander off to greet Ash, who was tending the livestock outside. She greeted the livestock tender with a smile on her face, causing him to smile in return. It was a completely different attitude compared to when she greeted Cam. The blond eyed the watching male thoughtfully, as a Cheshire-like grin formed on her face.

"You know..." the waitress remarked. "_Maybe_, she's into you,"

"_Excuse me_?" he questioned quirking an eyebrow. "Don't get the wrong idea just because you're into her bro-**OW**!"

Smacking him in the arm out of embarrassment, the blond eyed him. "D-Don't say that out loud!" she whispered, pressing her finger against her lips.

Rolling his eyes, Cam soon noticed Lillian glancing at the pair thoughtfully, before she quickly turned away and headed back to the farm. Laney pouted at the florist, who gave her a confused look in return.

"See? Now she has the wrong idea about us!"

* * *

He was feeling awkward for doing this.

How could Laney trick Cam into joining the Welcoming Committee...If he was the only one going to this girl's house? Sure, he's been with the woman to this house so many times. It felt awkward being alone with someone that he wasn't familiar with, more or less being conned into coming here. Knocking on the door, Cam waited for the girl to answer it. One minute passed. Two minutes passed. Okay, five minutes passed, and she didn't come out. What happened?

"_Look! I'm sorry about this. I know...I know!_"

Lillian was on the phone, her eyes looking a tad bit worried, and her face slowly contorting into frustration. Although faint, it sounded like she was talking to her boss from the city.

"_Ugh. Okay! Stop. Calm down. I'm going to be back there in a month, so calm down! Look, someone has been waiting at the door, so I need to talk to you later,_" she sighed.

His eyebrows furrowed at her worried remarks, as she quietly hung up the telephone and sat on her bed. The man felt awkward. Should he just leave? Or…?

Cam had heard footsteps approaching the front door. His body began to freeze up, as the door flew open in front of him. It was too late for him to run away or to find a decent hiding spot. Her eyes looked up to see the florist, standing in front of her, with a bashful look on his face, with his hand rubbing on the back of his neck.

Rather than questioning his strange behavior, a warm, friendly smile formed on the woman's face. It was a same friendly smile that he's seen her greet Ash…That same smile he's seen her show with everyone else, but him. It was strange, but it felt nice to see it.

"Ah, sorry the wait! Did you need anything?" was all she said.


End file.
